


Things Happen

by Hosh_i



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Fanwars, Forgive Me, It also got sad, It’s serious in the middle, M/M, NCTzen is a mood, Personification, Romance, There’s also like a paragraph of smut at the end, This started off as crack but then it got serious, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosh_i/pseuds/Hosh_i
Summary: It's not like Army wanted this to happen, because really, he didn't but sometimes things just don't go as planned. That's how he ended up in the position he's in right now, trapped in Exo-L's arms, hair messy and breathing unsteady.





	Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this started off as a crack with some planned smut but then it got serious so yeah. It talks about BTS and EXO fans being problematic so beware of that. There’s also mentions of suicide so beware of that too before reading! This is also unedited so bare with me on that! I’ll get around to editing it properly eventually!

It's not like Army wanted this to happen, because really, he didn't but sometimes things just don't go as planned. That's how he ended up in the position he's in right now, trapped in Exo-L's arms, hair messy and breathing unsteady.

——  
"Oh! The live is over! Time to blog about it! Maybe one more post about Seokjin's new restaurant while I'm at it. Maybe some edits too! Maybe..!" Army's mumbling to himself is cut off abruptly by the sound of the front door slamming and Exo-L walking in, past him and into the kitchen. 

Army immediately felt his mood go sour. He didn't know what it was but something about Exo-L's stubborn, overbearing, arrogant and asshole like nature made him hate that bastard. Army didn't want to admit it but he enjoyed Exo's music and the members were hot, so how such a nice group ended up with such an asshole representative? He didn't know.

"Oh look, Satan's left asscheek just walked in" Army mumbled to himself and plugged in his headphones into his laptop. Whatever Exo-L was about to do, if anything, whether it involved him or not, he wanted no part in it. Pressing play on his music, he heard not BTS, but Exo's voices fill his ears. He wasn't complaining though, he liked Exo themselves enough to write a few post while listening to them sing.

He hummed a small sound to the tune of Overdose while writing about Jin's new restaurant opening until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes met Myday's who seemed to be troubled. Pausing the music and taking his headphones off, he spoke

"What's up, Myday? Is there something wrong?" He asked the younger boy. Myday nodded and grabbed Army's hand, "You're taller than me and my SHOOT ME, poster fell behind my bed, help." The younger replied. 

Army just smiled, Myday was a bit shy and hella awkward but he liked them, Day6 was an awesome group as well. "Alright, lead the way" Army said, standing up and following Myday up the stairs from the living room and into his room.

At that moment, Exo-L walked from out the kitchen and sat in Army's spot on the couch. God, when would he ever leave? He's been wanting to sit down for the past ten minutes but there was no way he would sit next to Army, he knew shit would pop off as soon as he took a seat so he avoided it all. 

Taking a glance at Army's laptop, Exo-L read what Army had written about Jin's new restaurant and honestly, he was happy for Jin. Secretly stanning BTS was hard, being able to see what's going on with them but not even getting to talk about it was hard. Oh so hard. Scrolling a bit more until he finished reading, Exo-L decided to explore to more of Army's laptop while he was away, so he clicked on the next tab, Spotify and as soon and the screen changed, his mouth dropped. 

Overdose had been playing. What the actual fuck? Seriously, what the fuck? Since when did Army listen to Exo? As far as Exo-L knew, Army would rather slaughter themselves before listening to an Exo song. Continuing to scroll through the playlist, he saw that not only Overdose was there, but multiple Exo songs were there. He was going to figure out what the fuck was going on here, cause there was no way in hell Army stanned Exo.

At the moment that Exo-L had been thinking, Army appeared at the top of the steps, saying "You're welcome!" to someone and was walking towards him. Exo-L smirked and stood up, it was time to figure out what the fuck was going on.

"So, you listen to Exo now?" Exo-L said, looking army dead in the face. Army scoffed and looked away from him, "As if! I have my group who I love and support so why would I stan your shitty group?" 

Exo-L just laughed quietly and held up the youngers laptop, "Shitty huh? That's not what your playlist tells me." Army's eyes widened he and leaped to grab his laptop, "The fuck were you looking at my laptop for?! You don't have the right to do that!"

Exo-L held the laptop out of Army's reach and spoke again, "That's not the point, you're listening to Exo and I want answers as I'm their representative!" Army leaped again for his laptop, "Just cause you're their representative doesn't mean I have to tell you anything about me listening to them! Since when I do have to tell you anything?!"

Exo-L glared at Army, "God, you're so fucking stubborn! Why can't you just tell me why you're listening to them?!" Army glared back, "Because why is it your fucking issue whether or not I'm listening to them?!"

Soon enough, other fandoms began to make their way to the scene of the argument, trying to calm the two boys down before one of the seriously hurt the other, there had been arguments and disputes in the past but this one was serious unless most of the others,

"You need to chill dude!" Ahgase said as put his hand on Army's shoulder, and Army turned around to look at Ahgase.

"You should listen to your boyfriend you know. What, do you stan Got7 too without anyone else knowing!?" Exo-L said while smirking. "I'm sorry Ahgase, I really I am but it's this fuckers attitude that I can't chill! I'm going to defend myself." Army said and turned back to Exo-L. 

"Even if I did stan Got7 without anyone else knowing, it would be a much better decision than ever stanning Exo! You're just like the fans, obnoxious and disgusting!" Army shouted. "The fans!? Disgusting?! You must be out your fucking mind because since fucking when?!" Exo-L shouted back.

"Oh, I don't know when a fan decided to joke about selling piss from Exo's dorm! There's no way to fucking defend that!" Army shouted, and Exo-L was taken back for a moment. "Okay, it was a fucking joke! At least my fans don't backlash me for not wanting cameras in my face!" Exo-L knew where this was going, but he wasn't stopping, not yet. 

"So what if Taehyung doesn't want cameras in his face all the time?! Nobody would want that, some Army just can't understand that! At least I don't make my members uncomfortable by saying that they're darker!" Army continued to shout, defensively. Exo-L could feel his blood boil, "Okay, so they were jokes and Kai took them a bit to hard! What isn't a joke is when members receive death threats and messages telling them to kill themselves!" Exo-L shouted, finally crossing the line.

The room went silent after that and Army hung his head. It seemed that Exo-L's words hit Army a bit too hard cause when Exo-L reached out to touch Army, he slapped his hand away harshly and spoke quietly but harshly. "I know. I know it's not a fucking joke but no matter how much I try to stop it, it doesn't. I can't help that. Don't you think I'm scared of the boys actually taking their words seriously? I know but I'm scared. You win, alright? I'm done." Army said finished and ran up the stairs, most likely to his room.

Exo-L just stood there, looking at the ground, regretting his words now. "You know you need apologize, so go. Eat dinner with us when you're done." ReVeluv said and made her way to the kitchen where everyone else followed, leaving Exo-L there alone.

Exo-L had really fucked up now. But he was going to attempt to fix this. He had too at least try. He walked up the stairs and made his way to Army's room where he couldn't really hear much of anything and it worried him. Without knocking, Exo-L slowly opened the door to find the lights off and Army curled in a ball on his bed.

Turning the lights on and closing the door behind him, Exo-L took a few steps towards Army but he was stopped abruptly. "Don't come any closer. I know it's you Exo-L and I don't want to talk to you at all." Army said, voice shaky and still curled into a ball. 

"I know you don't but please, at least listen to what I have to say." Exo-L said and sat down next to Army. "I'm sorry. I went to far and that was something I shouldn't have used against you cause it isn't your fault" Exo-L said sincerely and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He could hear sniffles coming the younger and that only made Exo-L feel worse than he already did. 

After a few moments of sniffling and shaky breaths, Army spoke again "If you're really sorry... then I forgive you, but please, don't ever bring that up again." Army said and did something that Exo-L didn't expect next. He returned the hug and buried his face in Exo-L's neck. Exo-L just smiled softly, and began to run his fingers through Army's hair, silently thanking God that Army forgave him.

And the two boys stayed just like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's presence and listening to each other breath until Army broke the silence and pulled his head out of Exo-L's neck. "About earlier, about Exo..." He began but was cut off. "It's okay love, we don't need to talk about  that right now. As long as you forgive me that's all that matters" Exo-L responded, continuing to hold Army in his arms. 

At this moment, Army could feel Exo-L's body heat radiating off of him and his heart beating slowly. Army could feel his heart beat quicken at the name "love", that Exo-L had just called him. Since when did he become so sweet? One minute he was making Army cry and now he was holding him and calling him "love". 

There wasn't a doubt in everyone's minds including Army's that besides the burning hatred he felt for Exo-L, there was something else. Something that made Army want to even want to care for Exo-L despite the hatred. He could feel his hands grasp at Exo-L's shirt and heart quicken again. He needed to stop this right now or he would end up doing something wrong and something that he might regret later.

"Exo-L" Army spoke up, looking at him, hands still gripping his shirt. "This... How close we are right now, what do you think about it?" He asked. Exo-L took a moment to think before smiling, "It's different. It's so.. nice? It feels so right." He replied.

Army began to grin, not only at the fact that Exo-L enjoyed being like this but also because he just quoted NCT U. "Oh my god, you did not just quote NCT" Army said, beginning to laugh. "You bet your ass I just did" Exo-L said back, beginning to laugh as well. 

Exo-L and Army were laughing together now, Army still in Exo-L's arms and still gripping his shirt. After they had calmed down after their fit of laughter, Exo-L placed his hand on Army's cheek to make sure he was looking straight at him. "Even if I did quote NCT, I meant it. I really do like being like this with you" Exo-L said, seriousness in his voice.  "D-don't fuck around like that." Army replied, looking away and blushing. 

"I'm not fucking around, I'm serious." Exo-L said, eyes glinting. He pushed Army down on the bed and trapped him between his arms. "I'll show you how serious I am" Exo-L smirked and began to run his fingers all across Army.

——

Army gasped and squirmed as Exo-L pushed his fingers in and out of him, having Exo-L's fingers up his ass was never a feeling he thought he would experience but it wasn't a bad feeling at all. He was hard and Exo-L refused to touch him, telling him that he was going to come untouched. "You're almost ready for me, are you sure you want to continue?" Exo-L asked, worry in his voice. 

"Y-yes, please. We've gone to far to go back now. Please, just take me" Army asked, breathing unsteadily and hair disheveled. 

"Alright, if you're hurting later assuming this is your first time, I apologize in advance." Exo-L replied, pulling his fingers out of Army's ass and dropping his boxers.

——

After cleaning up, Army had fallen fast asleep with Exo-L wrapped around them. This would be hard to explain but they would figure it out.

——

"I knew it, I fucking knew it. I knew they would fuck! All of you, pay up!" NCTzen said, holding out his hand. Ahgase, Carat, BBC and Myday all groaned and each slide twenty dollars into NCTzen's hand.

ReVulev looked up from where she was sitting at the table and talking with Buddy, "Wha-?! You all beted on this?!"


End file.
